Virando O Jogo
by Isa Joules
Summary: Oi, meu nome é Lílian Evans, ex-grifinória e ex-monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, atual aurora. Aurora, não curandeira, como todos esperavam, devo ressaltar.Acho que eu tenho um certo fetiche em fazer exatamente o contrário do que esperam de mim. Desde o meu sé


**A Verdadeira Versão**

_Prólogo – Eu, Lílian Evans_

Eu não sei por onde começar. Eu realmente não sei escrever muito bem, mas dadas as circunstancias, não acho que tenha outro jeito, então prometo me esforçar. Minha mãe sempre me disse que nada começa bem sem apresentações, então acho melhor começar por aí.

Oi, meu nome é Lílian Evans, ex-grifinória e ex-monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, atual aurora. Aurora, não curandeira, como todos esperavam, devo ressaltar. Acho que eu tenho um certo fetiche em fazer exatamente o contrário do que esperam de mim. Desde o meu sétimo ano. E foi por causa deste fetiche que tudo começou. E também graças a um alguém muito especial que o desencadeou, deu o último empurrãozinho. Esse alguém se chama Ana Paula Nogueira, e eu acho que devo muito a ela. E é por causa dela que eu vou começar a narrar isto aqui.

_Capítulo Um – Ana Paula Nogueira, Brasileira, Muito Prazer_

Lílian, acorde sua aberração, vai chegar atrasada para a escola de aberrações!fui acordada pelo grito _gentil_ de Petúnia. Ah, como eu _amo_ minha _irmãzinha._

O.K., talvez eu deva explicar o por que da palavra irmãzinha estar em itálico. Ela realmente não tem nada de "inha", ela é bem mais alta do que eu. Altura favorecida, acredito eu, pelo _pequenino_ pescoço, que rivaliza com o de uma girafa bebê, sem exageros. Pescoço este, que ostenta uma cara muito magra, com olhos e cabelos castanhos. É, é, a genética favoreceu a mim, querida irmãzinha. Mas o que ela tem de feiúra, tem de chatice. Ela me odeia, e diz que odeia todos os bruxos, essas "aberrações", como ela insiste em chamar. Bom, pra mim tudo isso é inveja.

Já vou, Petúnia... Não enche.— t�, a essa hora da manhã eu não estava com paciência nem para brigar com ela. Talvez se eu pudesse lançar um feitiço, aí sim. Mas aquele ministério infeliz me proibiu de lançar qualquer um nela depois que fiz aparecer duas couve-flores no lugar das orelhas dela e cascos no lugar dos pés. Mas eu juro que foi magia acidental! Ela tinha me tirado do sério! Em todo caso, a enxotei dali e fui me trocar.

Minha mãe já estava lá embaixo desde o dia anterior, então aparatei. Em parte pra me poupar o trabalho de descer, em parte pra atormentar Petúnia.

CRACK.

Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai.—Eu ignorei solenemente os berros de Petúnia, e meus pais já estavam tão acostumados que o fizeram também.

Come rápido, filha, que seu pai e eu vamos te levar meia hora mais cedo na estação, temos que trabalhar hoje... tudo bem?—minha mãe tem uma voz ao doce... Ela é quase igual a mim. Digo, na aparência. Exceto que puxei os olhos verdes do meu pai e a boca dele. Ah, e eu realmente tenho menos peito que ela, não é impressão.

Tudo, claro.—Assim eu evitaria me encontrar com umas certas pessoas insuportáveis que se autodenominam "Marotos", nome ridículo, se você quer saber a minha opinião.

Chegamos na estação, sem Petúnia, claro, nos despedimos, atravessei a barreira e fui para a nossa cabine. Digo nossa porque, desde o segundo ano, eu e as meninas sempre ficamos nessa mesma cabine. É a última delas, a mais perto do maquinista e a primeira que o carrinho de doces passa. Como eu costumo chegar bem cedo, eu sempre a guardo, e é o nosso ponto de encontro.

Lily! Que saudade!— Quando eu dei por mim já estava completamente sem ar, num abraço apertado que Leni me dava. Bom, deixa eu falara um pouco da Marlene. Marlene Mckinnon, é o nome completo dela. Ela tem cabelos curtos, acima do pescoço, loiro escuros, muito bonitos, com uma franja cortada na altura da testa. Os olhos são castanhos, mas eu juro que de vez em quando eu vejo eles ficarem amarelos numa luz ou outra. Ela tem sardas, um nariz um pouco maior, mas nada feio. Ela, apesar do cabelo curto, tem uma cara madura, parece ter mais que dezessete anos. Ah, e é bem magra, mais que eu, e pior de tudo, magra de ruim, porque ela come _muita _besteira! Ou talvez seja toda essa energia que ela gasta, porque ela é realmente espalhafatosa e agitada, apesar de emudecer completamente na frente de quem não conhece.

Leni, você... ta me deixando...—aí ela me soltou para meu alívio, pude respirar. – Ufa... Ei, posso saber por que não respondeu minha última carta? Faz uma semana que eu to esperando...

Como assim eu responder? A última eu respondi, sim! Lils, quem não respondeu foi você!

O que?Mas eu respondi sim... só se... ah, eu vou matar a Petúnia! Isso explica o sorrisinho debochado dela na última semana!— Eu ia ficando vermelha. Bom, você já deve ter reparado que eu sou meio estressada, né? A essa hora eu já estava imaginando a Petúnia sendo socada por mim, e isso não é muito animador, se você quer saber.

Calma, Lils, respira...—tentei fazer isso, mas estava difícil—não, devagar, inspira, expira... isso...

Eu não acredito! Leni, a gente tinha combinado de tentar essa técnica junto, lembra?—Era Alice, que tinha acabado de chegar. Alice não é tão escandalosa quanto Leni, mas é bem extrovertida e legal, apesar de ser um pouco paty. A gente percebia isso só de olhar para a roupa dela: uma blusa de alcinha rosa bebê, mini saia branca de algum tecido bem caro e sapatos de bico fino, também rosas. Resumindo, completamente paty e o oposto de nós duas, que usávamos calça jeans, tênis e uma camiseta no meu caso e uma blusinha no da Leni. Eu nunca gostei de roupa muito justa.

De qualquer jeito, voltando a Aly eu a acho realmente bonita. Ela tem aqueles cabelos completamente lisos (os meus são ondulados) e pretos, aquele rosto meio angelical com um ar inocente e determinado, e aqueles olhos castanhos que ficam perfeitos com o rímel caro que ela passa. E ela tem sobrancelhas perfeitas, mas acho que é porque ela tira. Eu a admiro por isso, mesmo. Eu nunca tive paciência nem de me maquiar, quanto mais de tirar a sobrancelha. E também não tenho coragem, pra falar a verdade. O corpo dela é parecido com o meu, e ela é filha de bruxos, diferente de mim e da Marlene.

Acho que Leni não tinha pulado no pescoço dela pelo simples fato de que elas tinham se encontrado no beco Diagonal dois dias atrás. E eu não pude ir, graças a quem? Petúnia, que tinha levado aquele porco que ela ousa chamar de namorado, o Dursley nojento, pra almoçar lá em casa. Minha raiva voltou a crescer.

Mas Aly, era um caso de extrema urgência... Ela tava quase tendo um ataque, só porque a cavala (as duas tinham mania de chamar a Petúnia de cavala. Apropriado, apesar de eu insistir que o feminino de cavalo é égua. Cavala combina mais, acho) tinha interceptado uma carta _denovo_. Como se ela nunca fizesse isso.

Mais ela sempre volta assim das férias! Eu to falando, a cavala faz mal pra saúde da Lils.

Verdade... –eu comecei, a concordar, mas de repente percebi.—PERAÍ! Vocês tavam combinando, nas minhas costas, maneiras de me acalmar?

Elas começaram a rir! Da minha cara! Depois de distinguir um "é" não muito claro entre os risos, não sei de quem, simplesmente bufei e me virei para sair.

Ah, Lils, era zoeira, a gente tava brincando... Aonde você vai?—Ali perguntou, se recuperando do ataque, enquanto a exagerada da Leni limpava água dos olhos. Será que elas têm problema? Como alguém pode rir tanto de um motivo tão besta?

Procurar o Mark.—respondi, emburrada, Mark Davies, corvinal, grande amigo meu, nomeado monitor também, eu soubera por carta. Claro que as meninas já sabiam de tudo isso. Pra que existem as corujas, afinal?—O trem já vai sair.—E saí, batendo a porta e, claro, os pés.

Na cabine, elas duas se olharam e soltaram risinhos abafados. Como eu sei? Oras, eu conheço elas a seis anos, e em todos os seis elas _sempre_ fizeram isso.

Encontrei o Mark e nós passamos as instruções aos monitores mais novos, que haviam chegado cedo, de forma que quando terminamos, o trem estava começando a andar. Convidei o, como sempre, para viajar na nossa cabine.

Não vai dar, prometi ao Lucas—amigo dele, da corvinal também, mesmo ano—um jogo de snap explosivo... Depois eu passo lá.

Nenhuma surpresa, ele não costuma aceitar mesmo. Acho que é tímido, não sei, porque ele só costuma falar comigo, nunca com as meninas. O que é um desperdício, porque ele é muito bonito, apesar dos óculos, com aqueles cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, com aquele ar intelectual, não nerd, intelectual.

Me despedi dele e rumei apressada de volta para a cabine, preocupada denovo em não encontrar certas pessoas, e acho que você sabe de quem estou falando.

Eu tava praticamente correndo, pensando em outras coisas, como me livrar do Potter esse ano, por exemplo, e depois eu falo mais sobre ele, agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes para falar. Por exemplo, como eu conheci a Ana.

Eu tava distraída, andando rápido, isso não podia significar boa coisa. Antes que eu pudesse perceber alguma coisa, já estava no chão, junto com um malão e uma menina, que depois descobri ser a Ana. Lembro que naquela hora eu realmente fiquei surpresa.

Ela não podia ser inglesa, não parecia com uma. Tinha cabelos perfeitos. Sério, melhores que os da Aly. Eles tinham um tom lindo de castanho escuro, com alguns reflexos mais claros bem discretos, naturais, pelo jeito, não pareciam luzes, e eram lisos, mais tinham volume, não eram escorridos como os da Aly. E eram repicados, com uma franja mais curta, e brilhantes, muito brilhantes. Apesar de gostar dos meus, quis eles pra mim. Os olhos eram bem pretos, mas muito mesmo, não pude distinguir a íris da córnea. E tinham um ar selvagem, com um pouco de delineador e os cílios bem espessos e longos. E ela era bem morena, queimada de Sol. As formas eram mais avantajadas. Bom, to querendo dizer que ela tinha mais peito e bunda que eu, que nessa hora me senti uma sem sal da vida, e ela ainda era magra. E também não era muito alta nem muito baixa, como eu e a Aly. A Leni era a baixinha do nosso grupo.

Desculpa, eu tava meio desligada, como sempre, você tá bem?—quando ela se levantou e eu pude ver as roupas dela, não pude deixar de ficar surpresa com o tamanho da saia jeans dela, que era bem pequeno, nem com a sandália, que era enfeitada com correntes fininhas, preta, combinando com a blusa de alcinha.

Não, eu to bem... também tava distraída.

Quer ajuda?—perguntei, apontando para as malas. Ora, eu tinha derrubado, por que não pegar? O lado boa samaritana de sempre aflorando denovo.

Não precisa.—quando ela falou denovo eu tive certeza que ela era de fora. O sotaque denunciava claramente. Ela pegou a varinha e murmurou um "wingardium leviosa" e num instante o malão já estava no carrinho e, só agora eu havia percebido, uma gata duma cor estranha, um marrom cor de chocolate, com os mesmos olhos pretos da dona já estava em seu colo.—prontinho.

Você é estrangeira?

Sou sim, Vim do Brasil, conhece?

Conheço sim, fiz uma pesquisa sobre as criaturas mágicas de lá ano passado, amei elas, principalmente o boto-cor-de-rosa, ele é tão fofo, e como ele enfeitiça as... – ah, não, eu tava fazendo _aquilo_ denovo... Falando de estudos, quero dizer. Às vezes acontece, quero dizer, não é nada voluntário. ...ah esquece, Lílian Evans, prazer.—eu disse e estendi a mão. Ela demorou um pouco pra se tocar, acho que não costumam fazer isso lá no Brasil.

Ana Paula.—ela falou, me cumprimentando. Ué, e o sobrenome? Eu devo ter feito uma cara de dúvida, porque ela se retratou—Ai, desculpa, é que lá no Brasil a gente fala só o primeiro nome... Bom, voltando, Ana Paula Nogueira, mas pode me chamar de Ana mesmo.

A achei bem simpática, apesar de, para falar a verdade, ter achado ela meio vulgar a primeira vista, mas depois de uns minutos de conversa percebi que ela não fazia jus à aparência. Pensei no mesmo instante em salvá-la. Das garras dos marotos, quero dizer. Salvá-la, você pode achar, que é um termo meio trágico e exagerado. É, Aly costuma dizer que eu sou. Mas eu estou sendo realista. Digo, quase metade do colégio é apaixonada por um dos marotos, e a outra metade só não é apaixonada porque é homem. Se bem que têm alguns que também são, na última semana do trimestre Leni pegou Peter Travingson chorando em cima de uma foto do Black, no banheiro dos monitores. Coitado do Peter. Mas, resumindo, eu tinha pensado em salvá-la daquela sina, portanto, eu não estou sendo trágica, pelo menos acho que não. Então apressei me em fazê-lo.

Você já tem uma cabine pra ficar?—perguntei.

Não... Posso ficar na sua?

Claro...—respondi, e virando-me para a direção da cabine, completei: É por aqui.

Fomos conversando no caminho.

Você ta no sétimo ano?—ela perguntou.

Estou. Você vai entrar para o sétimo também, né?

Vou—se eu tinha sequer pensado em perguntar porque ela estava aqui, o que eu tinha feito, não deu tempo.—Vim transferida da E.M.B.A., Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Amazônia. Vim morar com o meu avô.

Ela não tinha dito o porque de ter se mudado para cá. "Será que pergunto? Mas se ela não disse, talvez não quisesse que eu soubesse. Pode ser um passado obscuro... E lá vou eu com a minha imaginação mórbida de novo. Boa Lily!" Naquela hora eu lembro de ter pensado mais ou menos isso. Em todo caso, ela já tava me olhando com uma cara estranha, resolvi mudar de assunto.

Lá na E.M.B.A. tinha casas separadas?

Como assim?

Como em Hogwarts, sabe, tem quatro casas diferentes, nas quais os alunos são separados... Na E.M.B.A. não tem?

Não... Mas me explica isso, que negócio é esse de casas?

Em Hogwarts existem quatro casas, Grifinória, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Você dorme no mesmo dormitório e tem aulas junto com os alunos da sua casa, além de dividir o mesmo salão comunal.

Ah... Em que casa você est�?

Grifinória, espero que você fique lá também... É aqui, a nossa cabine.—tínhamos chegado, desnecessário falar, mas como eu adoro detalhe, tinha que explicar, ou não seria eu.


End file.
